Perasaankku
by FiyuiChan
Summary: Hanya cara pengungkapan perasaan dalam hati. Sanae version. Complete


Disclaimer : Yoichi Takahashi -sensei

Pair : Tsubasa & Sanae

Genre : Romance, friends

Perasaanku (Sanae Ver)

"Anego! Lama sekali kau jalan!" seru Ishizaki sekitar lima langkah di depanku. Aku mendengus pelan, Ishizaki memang tidak bisa melihat kedaan jika memanggilku. Entah ramai atau sepi, jauh dekat, ia akan berteriak seolah aku tidak dapat mendengar suaranya jika ia memanggil namaku dengan cara yang normal.

"Aku mendengar suaramu!" seruku membalas. Rasanya urat maluku sudah putus karena bergaul dengannya.

Saat ini seharusnya aku hibernasi bergelung dengan selimut dan bantal-bantalku di kamar, hanya saja, tiba-tiba Ishizaki datang ke rumah dan memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya membeli perlengkapan club sepak bola sekolah. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali. Kemarin aku sudah lelah mendata jumlah perlengkapan di ruang sepak bola, sata ini aku dipaksa untuk mengikutinya membeli bola di kota. Menyebalkan.

Aku melihat Tsubasa berdiri di depan halte, sepertinya menunggu kami untuk mendekat kearahnya. Aku tidak mempercepat langkahku, memperlambatpun tidak. Rasa malas dan lelah masih menyarangku. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana aku harus bersikap di depan Tsubasa. itu bisa diurus lain kali, kalau sempat, kalau aku mau dan niat.

Ishizaki berlari kecil menghampiri Tsubasa, meninggalkanku. "Maaf kami telat, semua gara-gara Sanae." aku memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Tsubasa membalas ucapan Ishizaki. "Selamat pagi Sanae…" Tsubasa menyapaku.

"Pagi Tsubasa."

"Kau tahu, sangat sulit membangunka beruang kutub saat sedang hibernasi. Bahkan kupikir ia mati tadi." Ujar Ishizaki menunjukku yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang disediakan halte ini. Kadang aku ingin sekali menjahit mulutnya hingga ia tidak bisa berbicara.

Kulihat Tsubasa terkekeh, memperhatikanku hingga matanya menyipit tampan. Huh apa yang kupikurkan? Sadar kau sanae!

Sejujurnya, Tsubasa adalah laki-laki pertanma yang aku suka dan kuharap akan menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang singgah di hidupku. Aku terpesona padanya sejak pandangan pertama. Mata hitamnya menghipnotisku, membuatku tidak dapat bergerak tenggelam dalam pesonanya. Ia mempesona dengan kelebihannya, ia menarik dengan aura tubuhnya yang memberikan kenyamanan pertamanan. Kadang aku tidak menyukai gagasan bahwa setiap orang yang berkenalan dengannya akan merasa nyaman, laki-laki saja merasa nyaman, apa lagi wanita. Tidak menutup keungkinan bahwa ada perempuan lain selain aku yang menyukainya

Haha menyebalkan.

Aku menghela napas memikirkan pikiran-pikiran yang berputar-putar. Tentang tsubasa, tentang perasannya, tentang perasaanku, tentang gadis lain, tentang segala hal yang tidak penting lainnya.

Angin berhembus membelai surai coklatku yang panjangnya hanya sebatas bahu, aku memejamkan mata. Menikmati bagaimana bunga sakura yang terbawa angin membelai pipiku lembut, bagaimana aroma bunga sakura menyusup perlahan memenuhi indra penciumanku. Aku merapatkan jaket yang ku kenakan, mencoba menghalangi hawa dingin yang terasa sangat menusuk walaupun musim semi sedang di depan mata.

Tidak lama, bus yang akan membawa kamu ke pusat perbelanjaan berhenti di depan halte. Sebelum kami masuk, kami mendahulukan orang-orang yang hendak keluar dari dalam, agar nantinya dapat tahu kursi mana-mana saja yang masih kosong dan dapat kita tempati.

"Kau duluan," Tsubasa yang berada di hadapanku.

"Terimakasih Tsubasa," Aku berjalan melewatinya seperti yang ia minta. Tidak seperti Ishizaki yang saat ini sudah duduk tenang di kursi paling belakang agar kami dapat duduk menyamping mengingat kursi dalam bus ini berpola 2-2.

Aku duduk paling pojok, dekat dengan jendela bus agar aku dapat melihat jalan dengan jelas. Disampungku terdapat Ishizaki, lalu Tsubasa disamping Ishizaki. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke jendela bus, menatap jalan melalui kaca saat bus sudah berjalan perlahan dan semakin cepat. Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba menghalang pening yang sejak pagi aku alami. Pening inilah yang membuatku malas untuk berbicara dan berdebat dengan Ishizaki. Mungkin hari ini Tsubasa menganggapku aneh. Biarlah, hanya hari ini.

Tsubasa ya…

Aku menyukainya.

Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku menyukainya tanpa alasan. Aku menyukainya dengan alasan.

Aku menyukai wajahnya. Sejujurnya dia tampan, sangat tampan. Dia adalah laki-laki tertampan yang pernah aku lihat dan pertama kali aku lihat. Aku yakin orang-orang satu pendapat denganku, tidak diragukan lagi anak pertama dalam keluarga Ozora memang memiliki wajah yang tampan dan membuatku jatuh hati padanya sejak pertama.

Aku menyukai bibirnya. tolong jangan katakana aku mesum. Bibirnya tipis untuk ketegori laki-laki, rasanya aku sedikit iri dengan bibirnya hehe. Aku menyukai saat bibir itu memanggil namaku, entah Sanae atau manager. Aku menyukai keduanya.

Aku menyukai matanya. Iris gelap seperti onyx membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Seolah aku terperangkap dalam gelapnya mata itu. Gelap tidak selalu berarti suram, dia memikat. Seperti dia memikat hatiku dengan matanya, seperti dia memikat perasaanku dengan pandangannya, seperti dia memikat pikiranku dengan iris teduhnya.

Aku menyukai senyumnya. Membuatku nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya, membuatku tenang, membuatku betah berlama-lama berada disampingnya.

Aku menyukai punggung tegapnya. Ketika aku melihat dia berada di hadapanku, aku merasa dia dapat melindungiku. Namun terkadang aku juga tidak menyukainya, melihat punggungnya membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan bisa meraihnya.

Aku menyukai kesopanannya, aku menyukai kebaikannya, aku menyukai kerendah hatiannya, aku menyukai tatapannya, aku menyukai caranya memandang pertemanan, aku menyukai keenergikannya, aku menyukai semangatnya, aku menyukai sikap pantang menyerahnya, aku menyukai perjuangannya, aku menyukai kerja kerasanya, aku menyukai cara dia menyemangati teman-temannya, aku menyukai cara dia menatap segala hal, aku menyukai cara pikirnya, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Tapi, satu hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, alasan yang mendasari itu semua.

Aku menyukainya.

Tidak.

Aku mencintainya.

Karna dia Tsubasa Ozora.

SELESAI

AN: Yak. My family belom update tapi udah bikin cerita baru hmm… gapapalah ya.. ini one shoot kokss hehe. Btw in bakalan ada Tsubasa versionnya 0.0 tapi gatau kapan dah, sesempetnya dan seniatnya ya wkwk..

Salam,

Fiyui-chan


End file.
